Rogue's Demise
by Dogrey
Summary: Don't be put off by the title! When Sabertooth wreaks havoc downtown, we all know that only the X-Men can stop him!


Title: Rogue's Demise  
  
Authors: Meredith & Katherine  
  
Rating: PG-13 for blood and violence (wink)  
  
Disclaimer: Ahem. Although we'd like to take credit for creating these wonderful characters (except for Jean and lover boy), we can't. :) Yay for Marvel comics! Don't sue us; we're poor. (Oh, we don't own Barbie or Skipper either. While Rick was portrayed by a Ken doll that we do _not_ own the rights to, the _character_ Rick belongs to us alone!!!! So... Ha.)  
  
Spoilers: Hmmm......no.  
  
Author's note: This was originally a stop action film, created by yours truly. Finally, we decided that such a treasure had to be preserved forever in the annals of fan fiction.

We are Meredith and Katherine: and this is our story.  
  
**The X-Men: Rogue's Demise**  
  
After another long day of working out in the Danger Room and creating battle plans, the X-Men sat around discussing the day's events. Things had been quiet for the past few months, but all of that was about to change.  
  
It was peaceful. The afternoon sky was blue and cloudless. Everyone was happy. Cyclops and Jean were out for the afternoon. Like most super hero teams, the X-Men enjoy each other's company, (except for Cyclops and Jean), and were extremely disgruntled when Cyclops barged in on their conversation. He was somewhat out of breath, and very intense. Jean's limp body hung in his arms, blood trickling from her forehead. His visor gleamed in the light as he spoke.  
  
"Listen up everyone. We've got trouble."  
  
"What is it, Cyc?" Jubilee asked eagerly, jumping to her feet, ready for action. Before he could respond, Jean called out.  
  
"Its Sabertooth!!!" She cried. "He's wreaking havoc downtown. Uhhhhhhhh!" Jean collapsed into his arms again, unconscious.  
  
"Rogue!" Cyclops ordered. "Get Jean to the infirmary! NOW!!!!! Everyone else: TO THE BLACKBIRD!!" Rogue scooped Jean from his arms and flew her down the hall.  
  
"I knew Sabertooth was up to somethin," Wolverine growled as he ran. "I can smell that furball a mile away!"  
  
"Don't worry Wolvie!" Jubilee chimed. "We'll stop him."  
  
"Jubilee," Cyclops yelled. "You stay behind and take care of Jean. Tell Rogue to meet us at the scene."  
  
"What!? Cyc, that's not fair!" Jubilee whined. "You said I could come on the next assignment."  
  
"Don't worry Petite," Gambit encouraged. "We won't be gone long. How 'bout we shoot some hoops when I get back, eh?"  
  
"Awe man, I never get to do anything fun," She complained.  
  
DOWNTOWN  
  
Two young women stood on a street corner, holding shopping bags, unaware of the danger lurking near.  
  
"Look Barbie, that hot guy's coming this way!"  
  
"Hellooooo ladies," the handsome beau mumbled, rubbing his hands together seductively. He approached them smoothly, running a tan muscular hand through his dark auburn hair. "Hi there, My name's Rick."  
  
SUDDENLY --- "RAAAAARRR!" Sabertooth leapt from behind a nearby pole, taking Barbie, Skipper, and Rick by surprise. Barbie was so scared, she dropped her Gucci bag and Calvin Klein perfume, the glass shattering at her feet. She and Skipper turned, scampering away. Before Rick, the heartthrob could react, he was in Sabertooth's grasp, being raised to the sky. Unable to fight back, Rick played dead, praying for someone to save him. "Awe damn," he thought. "He's gonna throw me."  
  
"Let the civilian go, Sabertooth," Storm called, landing before them.  
  
"I was wondering when you were gonna show up," Sabertooth snarled.  
  
"It is dishonorable and shows the weakness in a great man's heart when he victimizes someone of a smaller stature than himself," Beast mused.  
  
"You want him?" HAVE HIM!!!" With that, Sabertooth hurled the innocent Adonis through the air as he screamed for mercy.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Storm!" Cyclops demanded, pointing to the sky.  
  
"I will save him!" Storm lifted off the ground, intercepting the soaring victim. She lowered him safely to the ground, as he thanked her over and over again. "Run for safety," she advised, returning to the action.  
  
So far, the X-Men had been unable to slow Sabertooth's attacks. He reached for the pole which had, moments ago, hidden his hairy body, and ripped it from the concrete.  
  
"Oh dear," Beast stated.  
  
"Raarrrr!!" Sabertooth screamed, hurling the pole toward Wolverine.  
  
"Wolverine, duck!" Gambit warned, as the pole hurtled toward Wolverine's unprotected body. He flung himself hard to the ground, missing the cold metal by inches.  
  
Cyclops, on the other hand, did not have fast reflexes, and was standing in the Danger Zone. Without warning, the gargantuan iron beam plummeted onto his unsuspecting chest.  
  
"Uuughfff!" He moaned, being thrown twenty feet backward into the side of a brick building. Wolverine, enraged by Sabertooth's attempt to slaughter him, dove for the hairy beast.  
  
"You're mine hairball!" he bellowed, hurling Sabertooth to the ground.  
  
They continued to pummel each other, as Beast and Rogue rushed to Cyclops' aide. Rogue grasped the pole and lifted it effortlessly from Cyclops' limp, crushed body.  
  
"I must return with our friend to the infirmary at once," Beast said, gently lifting Cyclops from the ground. "He is badly injured." He gracefully leapt away toward the mansion.  
  
After several disastrous attempts to assist Wolverine in his one-on-one battle with Sabertooth, Gambit and Storm knew this wasn't going to end well.  
  
"Rogue!" Gambit yelled, looking toward the sky. "Over here Cher."  
  
"Hang on, I'm comin'!" She called back, flying toward them at top speed with the pole in her arms. "Look out, y'all!"  
  
Gambit ripped Wolverine from the battle, pulling him to safety, as Rogue attacked Sabertooth with the long heavy instrument of death. He was flung to the ground, his head bashing the cement with a sickening crack.  
  
"Looks like we beat Sabertooth again, no?" Gambit chuckled, staring down at Sabertooth's unconscious body.  
  
"Good work, everyone," Storm said, encouragingly.  
  
"When's he gonna learn?" Wolverine questioned, shaking his head.  
  
Unbeknownst to our favorite Marvel heroes, their "unconscious" foe was beginning to stir. He stealthily lifted his head, and prepared to pounce.  
  
"Come on y'all," Rouge said. "Let's go home."  
  
"Not this time," Sabertooth growled under his breath. He sprung from the ground like a flying squirrel, clenching Rogue's throat. She was caught off guard, and could not break free.  
  
What only took seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. Sabertooth drew back his hand and dug his sharp claws into her soft pasty neck. The flesh and tendons tore away like Christmas wrapping paper, and her head tumbled unceremoniously to the ground in a pool of crimson blood.  
  
"Noooooo!" Storm cried.  
  
"Oh God," Wolverine gasped.  
  
"Roooogguuuee!!!!!!!" Gambit wailed, falling to his knees.  
  
"I summon the power of the WIND!" Storm bellowed, as a tornadic gust of wind sent Sabertooth and his bloody hand flying into the horizon.  
  
There was a deadly silence hovering over the three heroes as Gambit clutched Rogue's headless body to his chest. His one true love was gone.  
  
"It may not be to late," Storm said quickly. "I think I know someone who can help our friend."  
  
RELIGIOUS TEMPLE (origin unknown)   
  
Six midget monks in red robes encircled the altar bearing Rogue's body and recently severed head. The room was dark, except for the soft glow of candlelight.  
  
"I once helped these monks long ago," Storm explained to Beast, Wolverine, and Gambit, who looked on, wary and confused. "They have sworn to repay me. Their religious powers are extremely powerful."  
  
"Well, it's not science," Beast said, "but it might just be the miracle we're looking for."  
  
The candles began to flicker, and the monks began to chant.  
  
"Huuuummmm deeeee ddddaaaaeeee diiiiiie doooooooo."  
  
One by one, the flames of life went out. After several seconds of anticipation, Rogue's lifeless body rose into the air. A heavenly beam of light filled the room, blinding the bystanders. When it subsided, seconds later, Rouge was sitting up, looking confused, but very much alive. Gambit's eyes lit up with unadulterated joy as he rushed to her side. He cradled her gently in his arms, his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"You gave Gambit a scare," he said softly, nuzzling her hair. And at that moment, he knew that their lifelong adventure together had only just begun.  
  
THE END  
  
Authors' note: As mentioned before, this was originally an amazing stop action film. Also, we understand that "tornadic" is a crazy word, however, it _is_ a word recognized by the English dictionary. Plus, it fit the situation. Meanwhile, we'd appreciate feedback of any sort, as it brings us joy to fiddle with the lives of those we hold so dear.  
  
Love Always,  
meredith & katherine


End file.
